Brawl's Chat Room
by xLinkk
Summary: What happens when all the smashers in the mansion where given laptops? I'm bad with summaries..No flames please!
1. Whats instant message?

Brawl's Chat Room

**A\N:**This is my first fanfic!Yayz!..This fanfic probably not go to far just because this is just for trying out writing and blaah blahh blah...I'm not making any sense..Anyways here you go!Wait!Before I start!I own Nothing!

**EDIT:Okay I have just finished this story and I must say.. Its ... Not very good.. I didn't really work hard on this but hey, this was my first Fanfic ..So Yeah..**

* * *

Chapter 1:What's Instant message?

Everyone in the smash mansion was gathered up in the dinning hall for dinner and for what Master Hand said was important meeting...

"Well,I hope you all know why you are here today,"Master Hand said to all of the smashers.

"To eat dinner?"Toon Link said.

"No..But yes.."Master Hand said.

"THEN WHERE IS THE FOOD!"Yoshi screamed.

"It's coming in due time...Now does anyone else know the other reason why we're here?"Master hand asked.

"Is it because someone ate all the pudding? Well...Don't think it was me because..It wasn't OKAY!"Kirby said nervously.

"Someone ate all the pudding?" Master Hand asked.

"..No.."Kirby muttered.

"Uhh..Please can we please hurry this up?I'm really hungry because I didn't get to eat anything today..."Said Ike.

"Well we are here because-" Master hand was cut off by Kirby.

"OKAY IT WAS ME!I ATE THE PUDDING!I'M SORRY I WAS JUST SO HUNGRY AND I ONLY ATE IT BECAUSE I WAS REALLY BUSY TODAY AND DIDN'T GET TIME TO EAT AND..."Kirby stopped.

"Well..It's okay I guess..Now we are here right now because-"Master Hand got cut off again.

"Because Samus set my wings on fire today?"Pit said.

"I said I was sorry! It was an accident!"Samus said.

"How do you accidently set someone on fire?"Marth asked.

"When you are trying to figure out how to use a match..."Samus blushed.

"Enough!No more guessing!"Master Hand said.

"Sorry M.H..."Samus said.

"Its alright...We are here right now because someone has asked us to try out a new information type thing..."M.H. started.

"Well...What is it?"Peach asked.

"It's called...The internet!"M.H. smiled. (A\N:Yes...I know hands don't smile)

"The what?"Asked Ike.

"The internet,"M.H. answered.

"What does the inter...something do?"Asked Captain Falcon.

"Lots of thing!You can search stuff on it."M.H. started.

"Like how to use a match?"Pit asked.

"I SAID I WAS FREAKIN SORRY OKAY?"Samus screamed.

"Yes..You can also talk to people using this thing the person who gave me the laptop's made."M.H. stated.

"Lap...Top? A top for your lap?What the heck?"Toon Link asked.

"No Toony,I've heard of theses. there like a T-shirt."Peach said.

"No not a crop top!"M.H. said.

"What the heck is that?"Pit asked.

"No more talking!Let me explain. Laptops are the things that have the internet on now where you guys come in.I will be giving you each your very own laptop so you can test out a thing called, Instant messaging!"M.H. said.

"What? So we can ,like totally talk to people on the laptops?"Peach asked.

"Yes,You guys can talk to eachother from anywhere in the world as long as you have the laptops!"M.H. said.

"Like..Let's say I'm in my room with my laptop and if someone else in the mansion is on there laptop I can chat with them?"Asked Meta Knight.

"Not exactly..Well you see..."M.H. explained to all of them what MSN for the smashers it was called brawl's chatroom.

1 hour later.

"...And thats it!"M.H. finished.

"Woah!"All the smashers said. Then Ike fell off his chair.

"Woah,Are you okay Ike?"Asked Zelda.

"I'm guessing he's just hungry...He'll be awake in a few minutes...And you will all receive your laptop's after dinner..Until then...Enjoy your food!"M.H. snapped his finger's and then food magicly apeared on the table.

"FINALLY!"Kirby shouted.

* * *

A\N:Okay..Not very good but I promise I will try harder for the next chapter to be longer and better!Thanks for reading!Review and like I said before,No flames please...And like I said before...I OWN NOTHING!


	2. Interesting Dinner

A\N:Well...Heres the next chapter!Woot 2 chapters in 1 day!Thank you if you review...I guess heres the chapter!

* * *

**DINNER**

"...Hmm..This laptop thing is just so Weird,"Link said.

"Yeah I know..But I guess the internet could be pretty use full,"Zelda stated.

"YEI IET *munch munch* SOUNGS WIKE FUUNE *Munch munch."Kirby muttered with his mouth full of food. Then Ike started to wake up.

"W-where am I?"Ike said,Then Samus whispered something to Marth.

"You are in Heaven..."Samus said.

"Whaaat?But how come I see everyone?And why are we not angels?" Ike said and thenSamus grabbed Pit by the wings and shoved him infront of Ike.

"Oww!"Pit yelped.

"There's an angel... And we are all here because everyone fainted except for me and Marth, And then a giant monster came and killed everyone who was blonde..."Samus said then Toon Link started to giggle.

"But-"Ike started.

"Do not interupt me Mr.I fight for my friends!I know your going to ask why I didn't die then and the answer is because I was wearing my power suit!So after Marth and I killed the monster there was a WTF bomb and then BOOM!Now we are all here right now in heaven...Even all the evil people!"Samus finished.

"B-But...Woah I never thought Zelda would be here..."Ike said..Clearly some how he was buying it.

"EXCUSE ME?"Zelda said.

"Why would you say that about my girlfriend?"Link started to get angry.

"Oh..Since we ARE in heaven and you can't kill me here,I might as well tell you,"Ike started.

"Tell me what?"Link then Zelda started to sweat and get nervous.

"Zelda cheated on you..With me."Ike said.

"WHAAT?"Link stood up in shock.

"Yupp..For about 1 month now,"Ike added.

"Zelda..How could you?"Link then walked away.

"NO LINK I CAN EXPLAIN!"Zelda ran after him.

"Hmm..Can't believe Zel did that..."Samus said.

"Wait wait wait wait wait...If this is heaven..Then where are all the boxes?This is clearly NOT heaven...I don't even remember dying!"Snake said.

"Wait..YOUR JUST TRICKING ME?"Ike yelled at Samus.

"Uhh..."Samus bit her lip.

"Damn straight she's tricking you!"Snake said.

"SNAKE!"Samus said then Snake started to run away.

"Oh he's dead..."Samus said getting ready to chase after him.

"Not as dead as you are!"Ike said running at Samus ran away just like Snake.

"Wow..What friends we have,"Marth said.

"I hope Sam is okay..."Pit added.

"Pft.I hope Link is okay!"Peach Ike came back to the table and grabbed some food.

"Like I said, I didn't eat all day,"Ike said and ran off looking for Samus.

"Odd people..."Nana muttered.

**AFTER DINNER**

"So...What do we do now?"C.F. asked.

"I guess...Wait for M.H.?"Popo guessed.

"Heellooo everyone!"M.H. appeared in the room.

"Just in time,"Ness said.

"Before I start,We are missing 5 smashers,"M.H. said.

"Ahem,Allow me to explain,Link is depressed and wondered off somewhere, Zelda is looking for depressed Link,Snake is hiding from Samus (Hes probably hiding in a box), Samus is looking for Snake and hiding from Ike and well...Ike is looking for Samus,"Pit explained.

"Do I want to know?"M.H. asked.

"Not really..." Pit said.

"...ANYWAYS!In these boxes are all the 40 laptops that i was given."M.H. said.

"What boxes?"Lucas asked.

"Oh wait..."M.H. snapped his fingers and in a blink of an eye,There were boxes beside him,Then M.H. opened 1 of the boxes which revealed Snake was hiding in it.

"Is S-Samus here?" Snake whispered.

"Nope,Now please go join the other smasher,"M.H. said and then Snake walked back with the other smashers then some how took a box out of his pocket and then hid in it.

"How does he do that?"C.F. asked his self, Then Link comes walking in the room looking down. (literally)

"Oh Link!Are you okay?"Peach sighed and shook his head.

"Well...Just give me a second and I'll bring the rest of missing smasher's here." M.H. said and then magicly, Zelda,Ike and Samus appeared in the room.

"Huh?I thought I was in the forest looking for Snake?" Samus said.

"Yeah,And I was with her!" Ike added.

"And I thought I was in the forbiden basement looking for Link..." Zelda said not noticing Link.

"Well...I'm giving out the laptops right now!"M.H. said.

"Oh..But I really need to go looking for Link right now!"Zelda complained.

"Uhh..He's right over-..Actually never mind.." M.H. said.

"Well..Are we getting the laptops or what?" Asked King DeDeDe.

"Oh right..."M.H. said and got out the laptops.

**AFTER GIVING OUT MOST OF THE LAPTOPS**

"Uhh..Peach heres your laptop,"M.H. said taking out a pink laptop.

"OOOOOH!ITS PINK !SO PWETTY!"Peach said grabbing the laptop like it was a new born baby.

"Uhh..Heres the last 1..Here you go Link,"M.H. said..Then Link quietly stood up and took his Zelda noticed Link was there and ran up to him and knocked him down (trying to hug him)which caused him to drop him laptop which caused it to break.

"Zelda!"Link said carefully pulling her off him.

"AH!I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T MEAN TO..I MEAN..AHH!"Zelda bursted.

"Don't worry,There's still laptops left..Just no more green ones,"M.H. said and handed Link another laptop and Zelda just just felt like crying.

"Well...You are all free to go to your rooms and try out your new laptops!"M.H. said.

* * *

A\N:Okay..There,A longer and (hopefully) better please review!No flames!Thanks for reading!Oh and just to say,This only going to be about Link and Zelda..It will be about ALL (or most ) of the ssbb characters..And maybe even some other nintendo byez!Once again I own nothing at all!


	3. Forgot about The Emails

A\N:HIII IM BAACK!Another chapter..Don' blame me if this chapter sucks because its 1 in the morning and I can't fall asleep..So I got my thinking food ( baby bell cheese ) ,A bottle of water..And well...yeah!This chapter might not be very long by the way.I OWN NOTHING GOT IT?

* * *

Chapter:3 forgot about the emails

After M.H. told everyone to leave he relized he forgot to tell them something, So he called them all back in the 'meeting room'.

"Whaat nooow?This is our 3rd meeting in 1 day!" C.P. complained.

"I forgot to tell you all 1 thing,"M.H. stated.

"And that would be...?"Samus asked.

"You all need to make emails!"M.H. said.

"Okay..."Diddy said.

"When any of you decide what you want your email to be,please tell me."M.H. said.

"Whaaaaaat-a ever."Said Mario.

**After making there emails**

"Okay..NOW you can all leave,"M.H. said and everyone took there seperate ways. Then Zelda caught up with Link talking to Marth.

"Link can I talk to you...?"Zelda asked shyly.

"Yeah?"Link asked.

"Uhh..Alone please?" Zelda said looking at Marth.

"Kicking me out Princess?Haha Whatever you guys have your 'alone time' ..See ya later guys!"Marth said and walked off.

"So what do you want to talk about?"Link asked.

"LINK THERES SOMETHING WRONGE WITH YOU!YOU JUST FIND OUT THAT I CHEATED ON YOU AND YOUR OKAY WITH IT?"Zelda screamed.

"Well..Before I was abit upset and wondered why you didn't just break up with me...But then I relized I wanted you to be happy so...Ugh I'm getting to cheesy,"Link started.

"Link I just want you to know how sorry I am,"Zelda said.

"Ehh its okay Zelda..Well I got to go now..Talk to you later?"Link said and before she could answer,he was gone.

"Sigh..."

**!SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE SMASH MANSION!**

"Hey Falco look at this website thing I found!"Fox said.

"What is it?"Falco asked.

"Its called youtube!It has video's of like everything!"Fox stated.

"Oh..Cool,"Falco said not caring.

"There's even stuff about us!Hmm whats this?"Fox said clicking one of the video's and then he screamed.

"What is it?"Falco asked.

"This song...Do the barrel role...Do the barrel role...Do the barrel role.."Fox said and then fainted.

"Sigh..Your such an odd person Fox.."Falco said and then left to go get a doctor.

**SAMUS\ZELDA'S ROOM**

Samus was on MSN talking to Pit.

Pit:Oh my Sam I just found this amazing website!

Samus:What is it?

Pit:It's called ourworld

Samus:Okay let me check it out.

**AFTER SAMUS WENT ON OURWORLD AND STARTED AND ACCOUNT**

Samus:Oh my goooosh this website is amazing!

Pit:I know!Whats your name on it?

Samus:xSamuss ,yours?

Pit:xPitt

Samus:Hmm..Do you think we are copying the author's name?

Pit:Please...Anything of anything shes copying Link's name

Samus:True say my friend...True say...

**IN PEACH'S ROOM**

"So...Addicting..Must...Keep...Shopping..Online.."Peach muttered to her there was a knock on the door.

"ARE YOU THE ONE WHO HAS THE CLOTHING?"Peach screamed.

"No..It's me Ike!"Ike said inviting his self in Peach's room.

"Hehehe...What do y-you want I-Ike?"Peach said acting like a maniac.

"Uhh.. Are you okay?"Asked Ike.

"T-Totally fine w-why do y-you a-ask?"Peach said.

"Your acting abit...Crazy..I think you should get off your laptop and-"Ike start.

"DON'T TOUCH MY LAPTOP!OR I SHALL CUT ALL YOUR HAIR OFF THEN PUSH YOU IN A VALCANO!"Peach slapped Ike.

"Woah...I'm just going to leave now..."Ike slowly backed away and ran off.

* * *

A\N:AHH!SUPER SHORT CHAPTER!I'M SORRY!Anyways you know how before Pit and Samus went on a website called ourworld?Well I'm bored right now so I'm actually going to make them ourworld accounts...In due time. ^_^ okay byez!


	4. Laptop Fun Time

A\N:Boohoo..I'm not getting any reviews!Ehh whatever I know I'm not very good at writing but I'm trying at I've decided this story will have 10 chapters..Now for the story!

I OWN NOTHING

* * *

Chapter 4:Laptop fun time

**IKE AND PIT'S ROOM**

Ike was talking to people on his laptop until he heard someone knock on the door.

"Come in!,"Ike said with his eyes glued to his laptop.

"Hii Ike..."Link said coming in.

"Oh..Heh..Link about Zelda and I.."Ike said trying to think of what to say next.

"Oh..I'm over that..Kind of..If you want to be with Zelda go ahead I'm not going to stop you,"Link smiled.

"Hmm...You seem to be taking this easily,"Ike said.

"Ohh..Trust me..This is KILLING me..But I guess I should be forget about it..So what 'ya doin'?"Link asked.

"On MSN.I now have 312 contacts,"Ike Said.

"What the heck?We just got our laptops like 1 hour ago..Who are they?And why do I keep hearing a beeping noise?"Link asked Ike.

"Ohh..I have alot of friends back home..And that beeping noise is from all the people I'm talking to!"Ike said.

"So thats what you mean when you say, 'I fight for my friends'..Anyways..Oh you have people from soul calibur on your contact list?"Link asked.

"Yeah...Wait how do you know them?"Ike asked.

Link sweat dropped,"I'm in a Soul Calibur game you idiot!"

"Oh..Hehe.."Ike murmured.

"Well on that topic,Do you have Sophitia's email?"Link asked.

"Yeah..Wait whyyyyy...?"Ike said writing down her email and gave it to Link.

"No reason..Okay I gotta go uhh...Wash the ceiling bye!"Link ran off.

"Wash the ceiling...?"Ike asked his self.

**GANONDORK AND BOWSER'S ROOM**

"Darn this internet!There's to many mean name's people call me!"Ganondorf complained.

"I'm sure there not THAT bad,"Bowser said.

"Oh yeah?How would you like to be called:Ganondork ,Ganondick,Ganonfreak,Ganondwarf-"Ganondorf started.

"Okay..You prooved your point,"Bowser said.

"Look at this one!"Ganondorf said pointing to his laptop.

"Ganonpeisash*t ?AHAHAHA!"Bowser laughed.

"And get this,It was posted by that stupid know it all Link!"Ganondorf yelled.

"Smart.."Bowser whispered to his self.

**TOON LINK,NESS AND LUCAS'S ROOM**

" The internet is so booooooor-iiiiiing..."Toon Link said.

"I know,Theres nothing do on it!,"Ness said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?I FOUND THIS AWESOME TOWER STACKING GAME!"Lucas screamed.

"That game is soooo boring though!"Toon Link complained.

"I'm going to go play outside,You guys wanna come?"Ness asked.

"Sure,Let me just say bye to..A friend,'' Toon Link said.

"Who?"Lucas asked.

"Nobody..Just a friend named Tetra..Okay lets go!,"Toon Link said nervously.

"Whaaat ever floats your boat then,"Ness said.

**THE NEXT WEEK**

...

**MARTH AND LINK'S ROOM**

"So..Marth you like this laptop idea?"Link asked him.

"Yeah..I found a cool website called fanfiction!So much to read on it!Just don't read yaoi and you'll be fine!"Marth said.

"Whats yaoi?,"Link said.

"Ohh you don't want to know,"Marth said shakily.

"Okay..."Link said.

"Sooooooo...How are you and-"Marth started.

"Don't even say her name,"Link said eyes starring at his laptop.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say!You think I'm going to say Zelda,But I'm not!"Marth said getting to his point.

"Ohh..Sorry I just miss her, We don't talk anymore..So who were you talking about?"Link asked.

"Sophitia,"Marth said simply.

"Oh..We're just just close friends,Nothing more,"Link stated.

"Ohh..Sure..."Marth teased.

"Come on Marth, I haven't seen her in a year,"Link they both heard Master Hand's voice.

"Every meet in the 'meeting room' in 10 minutes, Thank you,"

**IN THE MEETING ROOM**

Everyone arived very slowly..Zelda was sitting alone,She didn't talk to anyone that whole week,Not even Ike,Then she saw Peach sitting alone..Peach looked like a mess, she was wearing baggy pants and a tank top that had a stain on it, she also had no shoes on and her hair was very frizzy and messy,Zelda then approached her.(I don't know why...)

"Hey Peach!,"Zelda said sitting beside her." Nice shirt!"She continued trying to start a conversation.

"T-Thanks Zel..I bought i-it online..S-s you c-can't buy i-it..G-GOT T-THAT CLEAR!"Peach muttered.

"Uhh..Peach are you okay?"Zelda asked.

"O-Oh I'm Totally fine!I-I must get b-back to shopping o-online..."Peach said, then Zelda was kind of freaked out.

"Well I got to go..Bye Peach!"Zelda said quickly and walked off.

"Hello everyone!How are the laptops going?" Master Hand said coming into the room.

"Do the barrel role...Do the barrel role..."Fox said.

"What?"Asked M.H.

"Let me explain..Fox fell asleep on the couch. Then Sonic felt like playing a prank on Fox (For reasons unknown)...So Sonic super glued ear buds on Fox's ears and played the barrel role song on as loud as it could go,"Falco said.

"Ohh...Okay then.. Back to my question,how are the laptops going?" M.H. asked ignoring Fox's..Problem.

"There great!"Samus said. "Except that I'm completely broke because of it.." She continued.

"Why?" Zelda asked.

"Pit showed me this website ..And theres something on that website called gems..And they cost money..So Pit and I have been spending ALL our money on that website," Samus finished.

"Interesting..Anyways the reason I called you all here is because we are having 9 new smashers coming,"M.H. said.

"Why 9? Why not 10?" Wolf asked.

"Why not?Anyways they are here right now..Would you guys like to meet them?" M.H. asked, They all nodded.

"Okay just follow me and I'll take you to them,"M.H. said.

* * *

A\N:WOOT!Okay so I'm bringing new characters..Good idea or bad?Anyways I want to bring some characters from star Fox but theres a problem..I know nothing about that game..I mean I know who Fox , Falco, Wolf and Krystal are but thats it..So anyways..Who are good characters to bring?Tell me in a review? :D Thanks for reading!And sorry for the short chapter...


	5. Surprize!

A\N:Oh-Em-Gee!So like remember in like, the last chapter I said that there were going to be 10 chapters? Well sorry but I lied.I'm just going to end this story now because I don't really like where its going, Sooo, Yeah I'm ending the story with a (hopefully) longer, More exciting (even though the story hasn't been exciting at all), more descriptive words (if that makes sense) and better chapter!You prob. wont see it coming. Anyways, Thank you to all the (2) people who reviewed!Your totally awesome! Anyways once I finish this story I might rewrite it, I don't know. ANYWHO, Sorry for this kind of long authors note. Wait 1 last thing, I OWN NOTHING!If I did Sothe and Sophitia would be in .PLEASE READ THE ENDING AUTHOR'S NOTE WHEN DONE READING THE CHAPTER, ITS IMPORTANT!

* * *

Chapter 5:Surprize!

**INFRONT OF THE ROOM WITH THE NEW SMASHERS**

"So..Just in this room will be the new smashers." M.H. said pointing at the door.

After he opened the door he saw that none of the new smashers were in there and the room was trashed!

"Dun dun duuuun..." Toon Link said trying to make the scene dramatic.

"Shut it Toon Link! What happend here?"M.H. asked.

"Why are you asking us?"DDD asked.

"Wait..Look theres a note!"Link said pointing to a peice of paper.

...

"Why are you just standing there!Someone go read it!"M.H. demanded.

Ike then approached the then read it out loud.

_Dear everyone in this dumb smash mansion,_

_It is us!All 37 new members, or shall we say, former members, We are here to rule the world! Or at least, Take over Brawl, So... Thats all I guess... Just go check you emails okay?_

_~Team See Aych_

"What the heck?"C.F. said.

"37 NEW MEMBERS? RULE THE WORLD? CHECK OUR EMAILS? TEAM SEE AYCH?"Peach screamed but wasn't scared.

"They don't SEEM to srtonge and smart, we could so beat 'em!" said M.K.

"But we know NOTHING about them! Are they going to attack us soon? Who are these 'mysterious' people?Whos there leader? Why check our emails?" Marth asked tons of questions.

"Master Hand, Don't you know who the new smashers are?"Link asked.

"Oh, Nope. Crazy Hand wouldn't tell me." M.H. said.

"Weird..." D.K. muttered.

"Sigh.. Peach can you go get your laptop and bring it down here please?" M.H. asked turning to her.

"WHAT?YOU DON'T W-WANT TO ST-STEAL IT RIGHT!W-wait you w-wouldn't steal it.. " Peach muttered, Then she shakily ran off to her room like a maniac mumbled, 'Shop online..' to herself.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

"Whats taking her so long?" Luigi asked. Then all of a sudden they heard a very loud scream. They all knew who it was. So then they all ran upstairs to Peach's room.

"Whats wronge?"Mario asked.

"M-My laptop..Its..GONE!"Peach cried.

"Whaaaaaat? Zelda, Go check to see if you still have your laptop." M.H. ordered, Zelda nodded and made her way to her room.

"Its not here!" Zelda yelled to them.

"Oooh... Pit go check for your laptop." M.H. said, Pit then walked off to get his laptop and returned in 3 minutes with his laptop.

" Great! You still have your laptop!" M.H. sighed in relief.

"No! Not great! Some one hacked my account for this website! They also hacked Sam's!" Pit cried.

"NOOO!"Samus cried with Pit who was crying with Peach.

"Sigh..What are we going to do with you all?"M.H. said and took his laptop and gave it to Mario.

"Please Mario, Check your email." M.H. asked nicely, Mario nodded and got on his email account and check the emails.

"Theres 1, Its from See Aych."Mario said pointing to it.

"Well don't just stand there! Check it!"M.H. said angrily.

"Okay okay!Don't get your..Uhh gloves..I mean glove.. In a knot!"Mario said lamely. Then he read the email out loud.

_Hello hello hello again! I knew you would have checked Mario's email first, Anywho if you were smart, You would have relized that ALL of your laptops are gone...Except for Pit's and someone else's..That we are not going to say... So now you know this much information.. Go look For your next clue and this laptop will self destruck in 3...2...1_

BOOM!

The laptop explouded and went everywhere!

"AHH! Is everyone okay?" M.H. asked while everyone was getting up, they all nodded.

"Okay...So what do you want us to do now M.H.?" Falco asked.

"Well..Everyone..GO LOOK FOR YOUR LAPTOPS!"M.H. yelled and everyone ran in differnt directions,then Zelda saw Link running to his room and she caught up with him.

"Hey Link!Since I already know my laptop is gone, Can I come with you and help you look for yours?"Zelda asked with a bright smile on her face.

"Uhh..Its alright I can go alone, Besides you would probably have more fun looking with Ike or Sam...Bye."Link said and ran off to his room.

"But..." Zelda said to herself.

**20 MINUTES LATER**

"HEY GUYS!I FOUND MINE!"Link shouted and everyone ran into his and Marth's room.

"Great! Now lets check your email!"M.H. said excited.

"Okay..Hmm..It says:

_Smart, You have found the other ..Now For a riddle_

"Damn!I hate riddles!"Snake interupted.'SHH' alot of people told him, then Link started to read again.

_You have found your last laptop, But your not getting them free!_

_Go check the email of the smasher's that name starts with a C_

"Hmm..."Link wondered.

"YOU IDIOTS! ITS ME ME MEEEEEEEEE!"Captain Falcon said jumping up and down.

"Freak...Just go check your email."Link said handing him the laptop and C.F. checked his email.

_So you've made it this far..._

_Now go check the smasher's email who's name starts with an R!_

"R...Who could that be?"C.F. asked.

"Me."Rob said and took the laptop to check the email

_So you figured it out..Hooray!_

_Now go to the person who is called with an A_

"Theres no smasher whos name starts with an A!"Marth said worried.

"Wait...The email said 'called' ..Not name..So it must mean.. Assist trophie!"Link smiled.

"How did you figure that out?Plus theres alot of assists and-"Zelda got cut off.

"But Lyn is the only one who has a laptop."Link said smartly (Yeah!I don't know if that is a word! deal with it!).Then Ike ran to the assists part of the mansion and got Lyn.

"Here you go Lyn!"Rob said handing the laptop to her.

"Thanks." She said and got on her email.

_You figured that out, Your not that dumb to me,_

_Now go check the smasher's email whos name starts with a Z!_ (A\N:Pronounced like Zee and not Zed)

"Zelda!"Link said quickly.

"Heh..You beat me to my own name." Zelda said taking the laptop.

_I'm so hungry I'm going to go get a french fry.._

_Now go check the shamsher's whos name starts with a Y!_

"Sigh..This rhyming thing is so stupid..."Yoshi said grabbing the laptop.

_You now have got that,And you will never see my face,_

_And now there is H, That's there race!_

"H...Race? Oh wait! Who's race starts with an H!"Pit figured out.

"HYLIAN!"Zelda and Link said at the same time.

"But we already checked your emails so-"M.H. got cut off.

"MEEE!ME ME ME ME MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"Toon Link screamed grabbing the laptop.

_So you figured out Hylian, And I now have a tray._

_"Now go look in an item that starts with an A!_

"Everyone split up!And go check everything that starts with an A!"M.H. pointed to the door and everyone ran out to go look.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"I found it!"Ike said and every ran to the kitchen (where he was) and brought the laptop.

"Its in this apple!"Ike said pointing to a bitten apple with a note inside it.

"Brilliant!How did you think to look in an apple?"M.H. asked.

"Ohh.. Funny story...I got hungry so I went to go get something to eat, and when I took a bite, some how there was a note!"Ike smiled, everyone just Ike read the note.

_You have made this far, now go clean your shoe_

_Now there's smasher N,Theres your clue!_

"Clean your shoe?These are getting weirder and weirder everytime. "Ike said.

"I know...Anyways Ness?"M.H. said not relizing that Ness was already checking his email.

_We are almost done.. But do you think your not homefree?_

_Haha, Think again and go check Mr.D!_

"Mr... That means its not Donkey or Diddy Kong..."DDD wondered.

...

"WAIT!ITS ME!"DDD relized then grabbed the laptop.

_Okay so you figured out all the way to the last email... All we are going to say is be ready to fight at 6:19 pm... Good luck !(NOT) _

_THIS LAPTOP WILL SELF DESTRUCK IN 3...2...1...!_

"DO THE BARREL ROLE!"Fox screamed as everyone ran away from the laptop which would exploud.

"Wait...The email said: 6:19 pm...And its 6:13 right now!"Link relized, Then everyone started to panick..

"EVERYONE!STAY CALM!"M.H. screamed and everyone stopped.

"I will have to put you all in groups...Link, Ike, Samus, Zelda,Pit,Marth, and Peach, You guys gaurd the front of the mansion... And you all should wear the same colour just in case."M.H. said.

"I vote green!"Link said.

"I uhh.. second that!"Zelda smiled.

"Alright, Go change into your green clothing and meet eachother in the front of the mansion!Hurry!"M.H. said and they all hurried to there rooms except for Link, He went straight to the door to get outside. (He was already wearing his green tunic)

"Now.. Fox, Falco, Wolf, Kirby ,Yoshi ,Ganondorf and Sonic.. You guys take the back of the Mansion!And wear.. uhh.. Red! Wear Red!"M.H. said.

"Wear Pokemon trainer? What the-"Sonic said.

"THE COLOUR! NOW GO!"M.H. yelled and the all ran.

"Next...Toon Link, Ness, Lucas, both Ice Climbers, Mario, Luigi and Lucario..You guys take the left side of the mansion!And wear Blue!"M.H. said and they all left.

"Snake, Pikachu ,Jiggly Puff, Pokemon Trainer, Meta Knight , Captain Falcon , DDD.. You guys take the right side of the Mansoin...And wear these yellow bandanas (Not bananas, Bandanas!). " M.H. said and threw the bandanas at them.

"Everyone else, Guard everywhere in the mansion wearing these Grey Bandanas, And hurry!"M.H. said and gave everyone a grey bandana.

"Game on."

* * *

A\N:Okay...I lied again...This isn't the last chapter, But I have to end it now because if I go on,This chapter will be really long...So chapter 6 will be the last chapter!Sorry..But the good news is that I'm going to write chapter 6...RIGHT NOW!Yay!Ok ,Please review!Thanks for reading!


	6. Almost Finale!

A\N:DUN DUN DUN!Okay, Last chapter.. Maybe I'll make an epilogue..But you see, If I do, That means I have to talk about everyone.. And that will be hard because most characters, I didn't talk about...Buuuuut I guess its fine if I don't..Okay enjoy the last chapter!Oh and thanks to all the (4) people who reviewed, You guys TOTALLY ROCK!Okay now I'm done.**IMPORTANT NOTE:I'M SOO SOO SORRY!THIS ISN'T THE LAST CHAPTER!WHILE I WAS WRITING IT I RELIZED IT WAS GETTING TO LONG!I'M POSITIVE CHAPTER 7 WILL BE THE LAST ONE!IF NOT I WILL POKE MYSELF WITH A PUSH PIN!**

* * *

I SERIOUSLY OWN NOTHING OKAY?

* * *

Chapter 6: Almost Finale!

**FRONT OF MANSION**

"Finally Peach!What took you so long?"Link said to Peach who was last to arrive.

"I-I don't ..I mean I d-didn't know what to w-wear.."Peach said.

"Okay.. So what I think is that we should have a leader of this group." Link said.

"Yes..But who?"Samus asked.

"Draw straws?"Ike answered with a question.

"Where the heck are we going to get straws?I say we have a thumb wrestling tournament!"Marth said.

"Okay..I guess.. Lets start:Link vs. Pit , Marth vs Zelda , Ike vs Peach and Samus vs... Wait there not enough people!"Link noticed.

"Whatever, I don't care just start already!" Samus yelled.

**AFTER BATTLE 1**

"Okay.. So the winners are... Link, Ike and Zel...So I guess we do..Link vs Ike...Link vs Zelda... Then Ike vs Zelda..who ever has the most wins is the leader okay?"Pit said.

"Fine...I guess I'll start with..."Link said deciding.

"Uhh..Me!"Zelda said.

"Uhh sure I guess..."Link said and walked up to her.

**AFTER BATTLE 2**

"Okay...Let me get this straight..Zelda beat Ike but lost to Link."Marth started.

"Man Zelda, Your stonger then you look."Ike told her.

"And your weaker then you look." Zelda said and everyone giggled.

"Uhh anyways...Ike lost both of his battles and Link won all of his which means Link will the the leader of this group!"Marth finished.

"Yay... Okay I guess Marth,Peach and I will fight the left side of the front entrance and you guys fight the right side?And We should lock the front door.. Pit since you have wings you can fly above us and fight whoever tries to get in the Mansion or tell us with this walky talky (A\N:I seriously don't know how to spell that)... And-"Link got interupted.

"Uhh Link?I can fly..Just not for the whole time because my wings still hurt from when they were set on fire..."Pit said looking straight at Samus.

"WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANGEL BOY? I SAID I'M SORRY...!"Samus yelled.

"I know you are." Pit said.

"Okay then, If your wings get tired you can come fight with us. " Link said.

"Hmm...Okay."Pit said.

"And if this plan doesnt work, Just fight anywhere I guess.." Link said.

**BACK OF THE MANSION**

"Okay guys, What do you think we should do?"Fox asked.

"Fight of course!"Falco said pointing out the obvious.

"Sigh...So we don't have a plan?"Kirby asked.

"Not really, I guess Falco,Wolf and I can hide in that tree over there and shoot the people with our laser guns...?"Fox asked. (Do they even use laser guns ? O_o)

"As much as I hate you, I guess that will be okay.."Wolf said.

"Okay... And Yoshi, Ganondork, Sonic and I will fight here...And after we'll get some icecream!"Kirby smiled.

"Ganondorf." Ganondorf corrected him.

"Okay.. Whatever you want to think..."

**LEFT SIDE OF THE MANSION**

"FIGHT ON!"Ness screamed.

"WE WILL DESTROY TEAM SEE AYCH!I MEAN COME ON THERE NAME IS SOOOOOOOOOOO DUMB!"Lucas said.

"THERE GOING TO DIEEEE!"Mario said.

""I WILL CUT THEM INTO SUSHIIIIIII!"Toon Link said the first thing he thought of.

"I shall just sit here and wait until they arive."Lucario said closing his eyes. Clearly their group didn't have a plan.

**RIGHT SIDE OF THE MANSION**

"Soo..."

"Soooooooooooo..."

"Are you guys ready to fight?"

...

"So..."

**INSIDE THE MANSION**

"I'm so curious... Who would hate all the smashers and I so much to come and attack us?" M.H. asked his self.

"Maybe the smashers are just playing a prank on me!"M.H. thought.

"Hey Olimar? Can you come here please?"M.H. asked and he came.

"Yes?"

"If all the smashers were planning to play a prank on me, would you tell me?"

"No."

"WHAAAT?"

"I'm just kidding, Of course I would tell you sir, Besides, you know I can't keep a secret right?"

"Riiiight..."M.H. said.

"Like that I saw Ike kiss Peach..." (Ikes such a player -.-)

**!6:19!**

"Its time..."

**FRONT OF THE MANSION**

"I SEE THEM! THERE COMING!"Pit screamed into the walky talky.

"How many of them?" Link asked speaking into his walky talky.

"Odd enough, 8!"Pit said as they came closer..

"Waaaiiitt...I KNOW SOME OF THOSE PEOPLE!THERE FROM CRIMEA!"Ike panicked.

"I CAN'T FIGHT THEM!I FIGHT FOR MY FRIENDS!NOT FIGHT MY FRIENDS!"Ike was now screaming.

"IKE RELAX!Its okay to fight them-...WAIT OH MY GOSH I KNOW TWO OF THOSE PEOPLE ALSO!"Link panicked with Ike.

"OH MY GOSH AND ONE OF THEM IS IVY!I CAN'T BELIEVE CRIMEA AND SOUL CALIBUR WORLD(I don't know where they live sorry) ARE AGAINST US!"Ike screamed.

"AND ONE OF THEM IS MIDNA!NOOOOOOO!EVEN THOUGH SHES REALLY ANNOYING!"Link screamed.

"I get to fight Midna?Alright!"Zelda smiled and Link glared at her.

"Oh my gosh!ITS DAISY! DAISY DAISY DAISY!"Peach waved to her.

"Sorry Peach.. But I have chosen to side with them.."Daisy said pointing to them..But you couldn't really hear her because there very far away.

"Okay quick, Before they reach us...Who are they?Whats their weakness?What do they use to fight?ANSWER ME!"Pit screamed through his walky talky.

"Okay..The 1 on the pegusus and has green hair, She's the queen of Crimea, Elincia.. The one beside her on a horse, Thats Geoffrey..Hes evil and ...I just plain hate him!The one walking beside him with the short blue hair is his sister, Lucia.. Uhh the one beside her in the red armour also on a horse, Thats Kieran.. And uhhh.. The one with long hair..That Astrid." Ike finished taking a breath.

"If you want to get rid of Elincia quickly, Hit her with an arrow...Err...Thats all I really know.."Ike added.

"Okay...Link?" Pit asked.

"The tall one with orange hair is Midna.. The one with short hair and wearing purple is Ivy.. All I really can say is that there pretty stonge.. And I don't think they have a weakness.. Wait!If you poke your self in the eye, It will destracked Midna!"Link said.

"Whaaaaaat...?"Marth asked.

"Heh..Long story...Peach?"Link turned to Peach.

"I'M TOTALLY FINE NOW!Ugh that online shopping thing really killed me...Okay the last one you guys didn't talk about.. Is Daisy.. She is just like me, Besides the fact that shes a tomboy.."Peach said.

"Alright..LETS KICK SOME TEAM SEE AYCH BUTT!"Ike said.

"That was lame..."Samus said under her breath.

...

"DIE IVY! DIEEEEEEEEEE!"Marth said fighting her.

"You honestly think YOU can defeat me?Peh."Ivy said trying to hit Marth who kept dodging her.

"Come on Midna! Where are you!"Zelda said turning around.

"Right here silly!"Midna said appearing out of no where and punched Zelda in the face which knocked her back. (OHH! )

"Ouch..."Zelda said trying to get up.

Then Link notice her and ran up to her."Zelda are you okay?" He asked grabbing her hand to help her up.

"Link I'm fine, You can go back to the left side now.." Zelda said whiping the dirt off her green dress.

"In a second.."Link said turning to go look for Midna.

"Oh hey Link! How yeah doing?"Midna said walking up to here, then Link got into his 'fighting stance'.

"Oh you want to fight now?" Midna said and disapeared.

Link then poked his eye which made Midna reappear laughing her head off. ( Not literally, That would be scary )

Then Link his chance and then attacked Midna which sent her flying backwords. She was knocked unconsious.

"Thanks Link.."Zelda told him.

"No problem!I am your protector right?"Link smiled and ran off to ..His side?

...

"DIE LUC..WHATEVER YOUR NAME IS!"Samus said trying to hit Lucia.

"LUCIA!"She said running to Samus knocked her sword out of her hand.

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Okay..They are all in too bad shape to fight except for.."Ike said not relizing Elincia was right behind him.

"ELINCIA!"Ike said dodging her attack.

"Sorry Ike, You chose the wronge side.."Elincia said getting ready to attack him..But the out of no where, an arrow came and hit Elincia's pegusus which made it fall, Then Elincia fell off it..

"OOHHH! YOU GOT OWNED BY THE ANGEL BOY!"Samus said and ran up to the others.

"Oh.. Haha it was nothing."Pit said flying down to them.

"I-Ike..I'm sorry.."Elincia said.

"For what?Choosing the wronge side?"Ike asked.

"Well that and...That I cheated on you.."Elincia said and Ike's eyes widened.

"Uhh... What a-are you talking a-about?"Ike asked hoping that Zelda didn't hear.

"Wait.. WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!I cheated on Link so I could be with you..But you cheat on me with Miss Crimea or whatever and she cheated on YOU!"Zelda said as her eyes started to water.

"Zel.."Ike said but Zelda just ran away crying. (Boohoo)

"Isn't anyone going to go after her?"Ike asked.

"Anything of anything, you should.. But its better to just leave her alone for her think.."Link said.

"How do you know?"Ike asked angrily.

"Because I know how she feels.. Remember I was with her first?"Link sighed.

"Ohh.. I'm so sorry!Uhh...Whats your name again?"Elincia asked.

"Link.. But thats not important at the momment.."Link said.

"Wait Elincia..Who did you cheat on me with?"Ike asked.

"Me..And Elincia I've been meaning to talk to you.. I kind of already have a girl friend..."Geoffrey said weakly walking to them.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"Ike and Elincia asked.

"Yeupp.. Me...But I'm also with Kieran." Astrid said walking to them... Then they all looked at Kieran..

"What? I'm inoccent! I swear Astrid was the only one!"Kieran said.

"Wait wait wait wait wait...Let me get this story straight..."Pit said taking a deep breath.

"Zelda cheated on Link with Ike who cheated on her with Elincia who cheated on him with Geoffrey who cheated on her with Astrid who cheated on him with Kieran?"Pit asked. They all nodded.

"Thats messed up... I feel bad for Link and Kieran..They didn't know any better..."Peach said.

"I agree 100%." Samus said.

"Okay... As dramatic as this is..Can we please go back to the mission?"Marth asked.

"Yes.. Since the Crimean group is having relationship problems, And Daisy, Lucia and Midna are all knocked out... All whos left is Ivy.."Link said and walked up to her.

"Link, I'd tell you who is the leader of this... But I really can't.. He put a micro chip in all of us to make us fight you and we can't say his name..It will kill us!"Ivy panicked.

"And if we didn't fight you..We would die aswell!"She added.

"Okay..We're sorry about that.."Link said.

"Shmeh..."Ivy said falling asleep.

"Well..I guess its been a good 5 minutes, who wants to go get Zelda?"Ike asked.

Samus shook her head,"You treat her like trash..I'll go get her!"Samus said and walked away to look for her.

* * *

**A\N: NOT LAST CAHPTER!I'M CRAZY CRAZY SORRY!I'LL WORK ON CHAPTER 7 FIRST THING WHEN I WAKE UP!REVIEW PLEASE!HAVE ANY QUESTIONS? I'LL ANSWER IF YOU ASK!OKAY BYE!**


	7. Finale!

A\N:Okay okay I'm here to finish this train wreck of a story.. The reason because this chapter took so long is because I have been really busy with stuff.. This story isn't my best work so as I ask again (for like the 30293th time) No flames! Oh and In a chapter where I mention the term 'do the barrel role',I meant to say:Do A barrel role.' I'll fix it soon... I just want to finish this story...

* * *

I own nothing.

* * *

**BACK OF THE MANSION**

"THERE HERE!"Kirby panicked.

"I'm aware of that Kirby,"Fox said.

"How many of them are there?"

"Let me go check.."Sonic said and ran off to where they where and then ran back in under 6 seconds!

"9.. I took a picture of all of them,"Sonic handed Fox the picture.

"Its weird.. I know most of these people..weird.."Fox said staring at the picture..

"Oh.. My. .. Gosh! I CALL KILLING THE ONE IN THE PINK!"Sonic screamed jumping up and down.

"Uhh... Why?Do you know her or something?" Falco asked.

"Yeah.. NOW LETS FIGHT!"Sonic rushed to the front of where everyone was standing.

"You know its weird.. I didn't know one of these guys fought.."Fox said to his self.

"What did you say?"Kirby asked him.

"What? Oh nothing,"Fox replied.

...

"DIE AMY DIE!"Sonic said pulling Amy's hair.

"OUCH STOP THAT HURTS!"Amy screamed kicking Sonic.

"Why Amy?WHYYYYYY!"Sonic screamed as he fell to the ground.

"Why what?"She asked.

"Uhh... I don't know.. Why did you chooose the wronge side? Why did you team with team See Aych?" Sonic asked.

"Why? Because I was forced to.."Amy said. Then out of no where, a laser came out and shot her in the back.

"WOOT WOOT! I GOT HER!"Falco said.

"Falco you idiot!"Sonic said and ran up to Amy.

"Ow.. Well all I can really tell you is that our leader named this group 'See Aych' because his name.. Is... Like.. 'C' 'H'. Just think about the emails..."Amy said and dramaticly fainted.

"C.H..."Sonic said to his self.

**SOMEWHERE ELSE**

"Okay.. 7 of them are gone.. Just 1 left.. but where is he?"Fox told his self.

"Oh Fox! Over here!" A bunny liked animal poofed out of no where.

"YOU!"Fox screamed at him.

"Oh yeah!Its me!"He told him.

"So you sided with team See Aych hmm? And don't even say those 4 words!"Fox said comming closer to him.

"You mean do a barrel-" Before he could go on, Fox shot him with his laser gun and then picked him up.

"No Peppy, YOU do a barrel role!"And with that said, Fox threw him off a cliff.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!"Sonic said running to everyone.

"Yes Sonic?"Fox asked.

"I know why team See Aych is called that!"Sonic said running in circles.

"Well, TELL US!"Kirby said stopping Sonic.

"It stands for 'C' 'H'...!"

...

"Oh! And also.. We should think about the emails! So what was the order we got the emails in?"Sonic asked.

"Well.. We started with Captain Falcon.. Then Rob.. Then the assist, Lyn...

**LEFT SIDE OF THE MANSION**

**"**When are they going to come here? I'm so bored.."Ness said kicking a pebble.

"I know right? I WANT TO FIGHT!"Toon Link whinned, Then Luigi just sighed.

"They are here," Lucario said walking over to the rest of the group.

"Really? REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY?" Lucas asked getting excited.

"No, I am just kidding,"Lucario said.

"WHAT!I HATE YOU!" Lucas cried.

"Wait, this time I am serious, They ARE here,"Lucario annouced.

"Okay, so like do they look strong?"Toon Link asked.

"Yes, But we can defeat them,"Lucario answered.

"DE FEAT!" Both Ice Climbers screamed.

"Sorry, I gave them abit TOO much candy before..."Luigi said.

...

"DIE TETRA! DIE DIE DIE!"Toon Link said wacking a girl with blonde hair with his boomerang.

"Toony stop! Shes knocked out!`` Mario said running to him.

"Oh she is? My bad..." Toon Link said walk away from her.

"Hey wait.. Isn't that the girl you always talk about? Tetroe or something?" Ness asked as him and everyone else ran to Toon Link and Mario.

"Tetra, And yeah.. Heh.." Toon Link smiled.

"I thought you were in love with her?Or something.."Lucas asked.

"Well.. Heh.. About that.. You know how Tetra IS Zelda but in Toon form like me?" Toon Link said, They all nodded.

"Well.. If you don't already know, Zelda cheated on Link.. So if I ever go out with Tetra won't the same thing happen?"Toon Link asked them all.

Lucas sighed and Ness slapped his forehead.

"Toony... Stupid stupid Toony..."

**RIGHT SIDE OF MANSION**

"..."

"..."

"Uhh.. Guys?" Red ( Pokemon Trainer) asked.

"Stupid boy, You just ruined the silence!" Captain Falcon yelled.

"...Riiiiiight.." Red replied.

..

"Wait! What I wanted to say is, They're here!"He remembered.

~After a none epic fight~

"..."

"OKAY NOW THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING!"

**INSIDE THE MANSION**

"...M.H.? WHERE ARE YOU?" Link and the rest of his group (besides Samus and Zelda) ran inside.

"What are you doing here? Your supposed to watch the front of the mansion!" Master Hand Floated to them.

"I know.. But this is urgent! We know who is behind this!" Link said excited.

"WHAT?"M.H. Screamed.

"Its Crazy Hand! See Aych is 'C H' !" Link stated.

"What? Are you sure?" M.H. asked.

"He's right M.H... The emails even spell it out." Fox and his group go to them.

"Explain.."

"C-Captain Falcon, R-Rob,A-Assist,Z-Zelda,Y-Yoshi,H-Hylian, A-Apple, N-Ness and-

"D- DEDEDE! C-R-A-Z-Y-H-A-N-D!"M.H. figured it out.

"Yes.. But do not worry.. He is gone.." Two female voices said.

"Zelda? And Samus?"Ike said.

"He's gone? Really?" M.H. asked.

"Yes.. When I.. Ran off earlier, He found me.. He told me to join his side.. Of course I refused the offer but then 3 people came out.. Roy, Mewtwo and I think her name was. Sophie or something?" Zelda started.

"Sophitia...?"Link asked.

"YES! THAT WAS HER NAME!Thank you. Anyways they knocked me out and then tiess me up.. Then they were about to throw me off a cliff when Samus came and saved me!"Zelda finished.

"Samus, your stealing Link's job!"Pit laughed.

...

"Anyways after that Samus and I fought them all.. And there all dead!"Zelda added.

"YOU KILLED THEM?"Everyone screamed.

"Yes..." They both smiled.

THE END!

* * *

Okay.. This would have been longer and more epic buuuut, I really did not like how this story went so I decided to just end it like that. Okay thanks for reading!


End file.
